Splintered Reincarnation
by Dracaro
Summary: The sealing of the fox has splinted a part of Naruto's soul off with its own memories and whats this the Kyuubi is not at fault for attacking?Good Kyuubi/ bloodline Naruto/ crossover with Ranma.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc, and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

Chapter one Wild reincarnation

* * *

Ranma was tired he was bleeding and was trudging home after beating off all his rivals. They had been a bigger pain then last time as each had gotten some sort of magic artifact and each of them except Ryoga was aiming to kill just now noticed as well that Mousse used a poison as well. Walking past the park he sensed Akane's ki and felt it was charged with a emotion he didn't usually see her with. Slipping into the cloak of the theif's veil he goes into the park tracing the ki to were he felt it. Reaching the area the sight he sees breaks his heart. Akane was making out with Sayuri in the park hands roaming over each other. Ranma puts a hand over his heart as pain flashes through it. '_Why?_' was the one thought going through his head.'_ I never cheated on her... I was faithful I... I loved her._' Taking away his hand from his shirt he sneaks away and decides to go to his mothers house to speak with her.

Nearing his mothers house he spots her crossing the street when a speeding truck comes roaring down the road its horn blaring. Nodoka was frozen in place as she saw it speeding down on her and she closes her eyes knowing she couldn't escape. Ranma seeing his mother in danger rushes forward pushing his body to his mother with the rest of his will and manages to push her out of the way causing her to open her eyes in shock and turn her head to see the sad and broken eyes of her son looking at her. Ranma seeing his mother out of the way gives a broken smile and then sees nothing as he is hit. The last words he hears was his mother screaming his name. "Ranma!"

* * *

In another dimension at a village called Konoha

* * *

Minato Namikaze was racing towards the front lines with his son his heart heavy with death of his wife and knowing that his son would have no parents to look after him. Reaching the front lines he summons Gamabunta he faces Kyuubi the protector of fire country destroying his home. Not knowing why it was doing it he could only think of one thing that would stop it and that was to seal it into his son. "Eh? Minato what you summon me for... oh I see. You know I can't face the Kyuubi no Yoko it is way more powerful then me." Minato only sighs and nods. " I know Bunta I know which is why I'm sealing it into my son... its the only way to stop it. I need you to give me a minute and I'll have it done." Bunta just grunts and takes out his dagger from its sheath and slices at Kyuubi which blocks with a tail. It begins to roar and then attacks with its other tails making the toad boss parry with his dagger giving Minato the time he needed. Reaching the last hand seal Minato begins the sealing. Summoning the Shinigami Minato tells him what summoned him for. "Very well mortal... the price is your soul will be mine for twenty years after that you will be released into the place you belong." The shinigami reaches out with its hand through Minato and grabs hold of Kyuubi's soul and starts to seal into his Minato's son.

This had a strange effect on the soul of the child as the power of the fox and the shinigami caused it to splinter of a part of it with its own memories and feelings and age of its life time it was from. The sealing finished the Shinigami floated in place giving the father a few minutes with his son and also allowing him to talk to the Sandaime who had just arrived at the scene. "Sarutobi... please take my son... his name is Naruto I wish for him to be seen as a hero of the village. I have scrolls for him in the office. When he starts the academy i want you to give him his mother scrolls when he reaches Gennin give him my scroll. Goodbye old monkey." Feeling the last of his life fading Minato Namikaze the yondamie Hokage of Konoha fell down as the Shinigami took his soul with him. Jumping off of Gamabunta with Naruto he says goodbye to both and the Toad leaves with a poof of smoke.

Sarutobi turns to the gathered crowd and sighs knowing that this would be a bad night.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape

* * *

In this Naruto's mind we see a fox slowly looking about clarity in its eyes instead of the rage it had showed on the outside. Wondering how it got here as the last thing it remembered was looking to a pair of red eyes with a pinwheel in it. It looks into the few memories the container had and saw its own attack of the village. The fox seeing the attack goes into shock and remembers what happened after seeing the pair of eyes. "**Uchiha Madra... the foolish man... How dare he do that.**" Sighing it feels something off and looks out past it cage to see a chunk of ice and a person inside it. "**What is this? Is this someone else that was sealed in here as well or something different?**" Kyuubi knowing it wouldn't get any answer decides to sleep until his jailer comes to him or the person in ice breaks out.

* * *

5 years later

* * *

Naruto was running from a mob again and they were almost on him. His eyes were streaming tears filled with pain and fear as her ran trying everything he could to get away. A thrown bottle smacks him in the back of the head making him fall to the ground. He tried to get back up and run again but they were upon him and started beating him without mercy sneering as they did so. "Demon scum this is pay back for killing my wife!" One villager yelled out. "But... I haven't done anything to you." Naruto managed to choke out. The mob gets angrier at this and beats on him some more a few blows going to Naruto's head making him lose conscious.

He wakes up in a dark sewer likes area. Looking about he sees no one else there. "Hello? anyone there?" Not getting any reply he walks off down the hallway getting a pulling feeling that he was meant to go towards. After walking for a bit he comes into a room with a block of ice which has cracks all through it and a person in the center and a large cage with a piece of paper with the word seal on it. Walking up to the block of ice he tries to make out the person inside. He reaches out and touches the block and it suddenly starts to glow and then shatters freeing the person inside who drops to the floor.

The person has a black hair in a pig tail and is wearing a red silk shirt with a dragon embroidered on it with black silk pants and slippers on his wrists are metal clasps with a golden color. The person groans and opens his eyes show they were the same color as Naruto's. "What? were am I?" Looking around he sees Naruto and their eyes meet and to each other they feel as if they have met before. "Who are you mister?" The young man blinks and sighs. "My name is Ranma Saotome. but were am I? The last thing I remember is pushing my mother out of the way of the truck and then hearing her scream my name as everything went black. By all odds I should have died with how I was."

A cough sounds out from the cage and a shifting noise could be heard promoting both to look over at the cage. A pair of red eyes peer out curosity in them. "**So my jailer is here and the person in ice is freed as well... it seems that your presence here freed him.**" The eyes disappear and soon a man walks into view. He had red hair reaching down to his back and had a pair of fox ears and 9 tails. He was wearing a long red kimono which had foxes embroidered on it which seemed to move as the man did. "Could you come over here I want to talk to you... and I mean no harm to you little one." Naruto eyes the man and slowly walks forward. Ranma who was watching also walks forward behind Naruto.

The man in the cage stares at them for a moment before a light of understanding comes into his eyes. "I see... so that's what this is. You there are a splintered part of his soul. His soul healed itself and your fragment of soul was sealed in that block of ice and it grew into a full soul its self. How interesting three souls in one body." Pointing at Ranma the man speaks. " you are the incarnation of the kit here as he is your reincarnation. However something in the sealing process splintered your life time away from the whole soul which then grew into a full one . In a sense your body is also here sealed as well but you can leave as you are only partially bound here."

Both blink and the man and Naruto speaks up. "Who are you? And what happened to the pair of red eyes?" The man looks at Naruto and then at Ranma. "You have heard how the 4th defeated the Kyuubi yes? " At Naruto's nod he sighs. "That is a lie despite how strong the fourth was he could not kill the Kyuubi. The only way for him to stop it was to seal it. Do you get were I'm going with this?" Naruto nods slowly. "HE sealed it into you... as only a human child with its cord just cut could contain the Kyuubi. I am Kyuubi no Yoko and I am deeply sorry for making your life a living hell. I had no choice in the matter either." Kyuubi's eyes grow sad as he looked at the young Naruto. Ranma stares at the man for a moment "Wadda you mean by havin no choice?"

The kyuubi closes its eyes for a moment before sitting on a chair that had materialized under him. "Let me explain and hopefully you will understand. I was sleeping in my den when smelled blood drifting into my room. Going out I see my mate and my kits dead before me and two men with leaf headbands with a slash through them there one with snake looking eyes. The other with red eyes with a pinwheel in them which then put me under a illusion increasing my rage and driving me towards the village. I had no control of my actions and only when I was sealed did it break. That man that put me in the illusion is called Uchiha Madra."

Kyuubi looks up and stares at the two of them. "To let you know kit the old man saved you and is in your hospital room with you. I would like to talk to him tell him these seals for the Jutsu he could do so." Showing Naruto the jutsu seals and the name Naruto blinks and asks a question. "How do I get out?" Kyuubi just smiles. "This is your mind... just think about waking up and it shall be."

* * *

Konoha Hospital

* * *

Naruto whimpers as slight feelings of pain linger as he opens his eyes. Sarutobi who was sitting in a chair next to the bed sits up and looks at Naruto. "Naruto... how are you feeling?" Naruto blinks. "I'm feeling better jiji. Jiji... Kyuubi wants to speak with you." Sarutobi startled and he stares at Naruto. "What? How do you know of him?" Naruto looks down at his bed sheets. "I blacked out during the beating and woke up in what looked like a sewer. I walked into a room and saw a person in ice and a large cage with a piece of paper on it. He wants to talk to you and gave me a jutsu for you to use to do it."

Showing Sarutobi the seals and telling him the name the Old Hokage performs the jutsu to ending up in what Naruto described as a sewer. There is a young man sitting on the floor and there is a man with red hair behind the cage with nine tails and fox ears. Kyuubi looks up as he sees the Sandaime enter Naruto's mind Ranma also opens his eyes and stares at the old man who was looking around. "Who is that over there? It can't be Kyuubi as he looks to be behind the seal." Kyuubi speaks causing Sarutobi to look at him.

"I can answer that. You know of Reincarnation yes?" At the hokage's nod he speaks again. "Well simply put... that is who the kit there was in his previous life. And as a twist... well the sealing of me and the backlash of the energies being put out splintered his life time away from the soul which healed so don't worry about that. And then grew into its own soul so their are three souls in the kits body. The young man is only partially bound and can leave."

Sarutobi thinks for a moment before nodding. "Kyuubi... why did you attack the village?" Sighing Kyuubi tells him what happened to cause him to attack the village which has the Sandaime shaking his head. " Foolish apprentice... to go as far as to destroy the village with the protector of fire country. But how could Madra still be alive? My Sensei fought him at the valley of the end and defeated him." Kyuubi growls for a moment. "That tainted man has the eternal sharingan he has eternal youth from it at the cost of his sanity of being alone. He also has the power to have control over me which is how I was sent against the Village. The cursed eyes he has and his Chakra so evil the man needs to be put down."

Sarutobi rubs his forehead to ward off the headache forming. " Just what we needed a insane man with eternal youth who knows what hes thinking. I agree that he needs to die but... there is no one strong enough to do it." Turning to Ranma Sarutobi studies him. "So you are who young man?" Ranma just stares at him and sighs. "I am Ranma Saotome and I if I'm getting this right the squirt there previous life which as Kyuubi stated somehow became separate from him. This is really strange to me as the last thing I remember was saving my mother from death dieing in the process. The next thing I know I'm waking up in this sewer like area with the squirt there staring at me with familiar looking eyes."

Sarutobi nods at that and thinks for a moment. "Ranma was it?" With a nod he continues. "I want to ask you something... What were you before you died? You have the look of a fighter one well seasoned at that. And your eyes bear loneliness and pain." Ranma closes his eyes . " I.. I was a martial artist the best in the in my time... I just saw my finance making out with another girl and it hurt so much I had just gotten jumped by all my rivals who had boosts in power that were not their own not to mention poison running through me. And what I saw hurt so much I wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up. I decided to go to my mothers house. When I was almost there I see her crossing the street when a truck comes speeding down the road with its horn blaring. She freezes in place so I rushed and pushed her out of the way. I didn't want to lose my mother and I knew that by pushing her out of the way that I would get hit and would die from the state I was in. I didn't care about dieing I just didn't want to see my mother die in front of me so I saved her and let myself get hit in her place."

Ranma closes his eyes tears rolling down that he couldn't stop. "Things were getting better. We weren't arguing and we were getting along then she goes behind my back and makes out with her girlfriend. I was faithful no matter how the others threw themselves at me I didn't do anything yet she never did trust me about that. Always malleting me as much a girl looks at me but it was getting better and she went and did that."

A bright flash of light appears in the mind scape and then a women garbed in white glowing clothes was there. Kyuubi's eyes go wide while the other three look at the women there. Kyuubi speaks softly. "Kami-sama.. what are you doing here?" At those words the other three are shocked. Kami sighs at looks at Kyuubi before speaking in a musical voice. "Kyuubi I am here to make the little ones life better and to correct something for Ranma as well. As it was known Ranma is a offshoot of Naruto's soul and is his previous life. However in that previous life things happened that were not meant to. The curse you were given from your father which attracts chaos threw things off balance. Since you are now separate souls I want to give Ranma here something."

Ranma stares and looks at the ground. "And what would you do for a freak like me?" Kami looks sadly at Ranma knowing about how he felt like to others. " You are not a freak... and second the curse is now a gift you can control the change no longer will water change your gender based on temperature. Second I am going to give you a body with alterations to look more like Naruto's family here on his mothers side. You will mostly look the same but you will have red streaks in your hair and slightly taller in your male side as well as female. You will be related to Naruto on his mothers side as you will be a cousin to him in blood. I know how you were treated in your life time and I want to give you a second chance. Now as I stated you will be taller but I will be reducing your age to match Naruto's here so you will get it as you grow up again but you will keep your memories of your life and your skills and some power of that life to defend yourself as well."

Ranma continues looking at the ground. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Kami moves over and gently lifts his head showing the tears streaming down his face. "Because you died before you were meant to and you always did your best to help those around you no matter if it blew up in your face. You had a pure soul then even if it was scarred by your father from his cruel training which would of put a normal person to death or disabled for life. You deserved a lot more then what happened to you then so I am giving you another chance in this world." She touches his forehead and a flash of light blinds everyone else and when it fade Ranma is no longer standing there. " He is in the living world in a bed next to Naruto's in his new body. His curse is now a bloodline that only he has."

Kami shifts her look to the cage. "I will be changing the seal so that Kyuubi will be allowed out but only will he have a body up to kages worth of power when done that is the most I can do to change my brothers seal. But it will give you more freedom. I will also be giving the little on here a gift as well turning your innate skills with seals into a bloodline allowing you to understand them much easier and to be able to draw them in air only using Chakra and your will. It will not be active but you will know when you do activate it." Walking over to the seal it glows with a white light for a moment before fading again. She then places her hand Naruto's head hands glowing with the same white light and he soon fades out as he drifts into sleep. "I have done what I stated and the little one is sleeping now. Sarutobi I know you have tried your best to help him and as such I will reward you. I know you were only one man against the village but you did your best."

Placing her hand on the old Hokage he is outlined in a white light like other things she has done. And before his own eyes his hands start to loose their wrinkles and he starts to feel younger his hair getting fuller and turning from gray to brown. Looking himself over the now younger Hokage is speechless. " Kami-sama... you.. you gave me years back?" Kami nods. " Yes I gave you twenty years back and removed problems that were there in your body as well as old injuries. This is your reward for doing your best to keep the little one alive and saving him time and again and showing him kindness. I have finished what I came to do and I bid you fair well."

Another flash of light and Kami is gone leaving the now younger hokage with the Kyuubi. "This... this is unbelievable she.. she gave me years back and gave Naruto a bloodline and a relative. Kyuubi I will be leaving now if you want you could visit me in the morning I'm going to move Naruto to his home now with Ranma and fill out some paperwork to have Ranma instated as a citizen of the leaf brother to Naruto." Shuddering at the thought of paper work The hokage cancels the Jutsu and fades out leaving the Kyuubi to itself.

"So... I have more freedom now eh?" Looking up to the top of his cage the Kyuubi sighs. " I will do my best to help you and your new brother kit... its the least I could do for the trouble I caused you."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

'**_mental conversations_**'

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

* * *

Two single beds were in the bedroom each had a boy laying in them. A groan was heard as Ranma is sitting up and opening his eyes. Looking around he notices things seem bigger than they did before and he was in a place he had never seen. "Wait... things are bigger?" Looking down at himself he sees that he is young again. "Kami-sama... you really did it. I don't know what to think..." Ranma looked around and saw the other bed with Naruto laying in it. " Is that the squirt? Heh.. guess I can't say that anymore I'm as small as he is as well his age physically. I can also think clearer then I ever could as if a fog was lifted from my brain."

Shaking his head he gets off the bed and carefully tests out his younger body. After taking a few wobbly steps he gets used to it and walks over to Naruto's bed. "So... this is my reincarnation eh? Judging from the lack of things here he has no parents." A voice speaks out behind Ranma startling him. "Yes that's true the kit doesn't have parents and sadly its partially my fault." whirling around he comes to see the same man in the same clothes in the cage but without the tails and normal ears. "Your Kyuubi yes? Can you tell me... can you tell what his life was like?"

Kyuubi was silent for a moment before nodding and told Ranma all that had happened from he saw from looking into Naruto's memories up to now. At the end Ranma is just sitting there staring blankly into space. "It seems that my life and my reincarnations life were both hell. Sometimes I wonder who I pissed off to have this bad a life." Kyuubi just shrugs and looks at Ranma. "Ranma... could I ask of what your life was like?"

Ranma blinks and just shrugs."Alright... you told me about my reincarnations life its fair I tell you about mine. Though for some reason most people end up with scary flaming auras after I'm done muttering about a panda rug." Kyuubi sweat drops slightly while waiting for Ranma to start. "Okay it basically started like this when I was one year old my father took me on a training trip." Ranma tells Kyuubi his life neither noticing that Naruto had woken up but had kept his eyes closed and was now listening in.

"And that's it... I died saving my mother from being run over. Even if I only knew her for a year she was the only person that felt like family. My father did... he did to many things for me to consider him family. I was so lonely for most of my life even when I was with the Tendo's I was lonely. Only when I was talking to Kasumi did it go away slightly." Ranma sighs and looks at Kyuubi who had a twitching eye and slight flaming aura about him. "Panda steak sounds good... maybe a panda fur coat for show?"

Ranma sweat drops at that when he hears Kyuubi muttering something about Pandas."Now if I only knew why people always do that after I tell them my life. though the panda steaks part was new." Ranma sighs and stares at his hands. "That's right... She made the curse a what was it she called it? A blood line? She also said I could will the change... I wonder." Closing his eyes he thinks about the curse he had and thought about changing into a girl and felt himself shift into his girl form.

Opening his eyes he notices that hes a little smaller and pulling a bit of his hair to the front now shows its all red. Thinking about changing back into a boy again and he shifts again. "I see... this would have been so useful back then." Ranma began looking back on his past and soon was deep in thought slightly unaware around himself. Naruto who had heard Ranma speak of his life was staring at him. '_ that was what his life was like? he... hes had it bad like me._' a few stream of tears go down his face and he wipes them off gaining Kyuubi's eyes.

"You were up little one?" Naruto nods. "How much did you hear of his life?" Naruto shifts his eyes down at the bed. "I.. I heard all of it." Ranma was hearing voices in the air comes out of his thoughts and looks up to see Kyuubi looking at the other bed. Turning around he sees Naruto with a few tears going down his face. "Why are you crying?" Naruto just looks up at Ranma and stares at him. "I heard you tell Kyuubi your life." Ranma sighs and brings a hand up to his head and mutters slightly.

he walks over to Naruto's bed and pats the other boys shoulder. "Don't feel bad its not your fault and it happened in the past in another world from the looks of it. And... and I don't want my new little brother to be sad." Naruto looks up tears still shining. "Little brother but how?" Ranma gives a small smile. "I know you heard Kami speak about it but she did say she was altering my DNA to match on your mothers side to cousins. And from I saw of the old man he will probably make us brothers in terms of family. So overall you most likely are my new little brother."

Naruto eyes water more and he then latches on Ranma who stumbles a bit but manages to put his arms around Naruto giving him a hug as he cried on his shirt. Feeling the scars on Naruto's body he frowns slightly but let it fades away so Naruto didn't see it. "Naruto... since I'm gonna be your new brother... I'm going to teach you my brand of martial arts." Naruto looks up and looks at Ranma. "Martial arts? Whats that?" The question catches Ranma slightly off guard. "Fist to fist fighting mainly." Naruto gains a understanding. "Oh you mean taijutsu?" Ranma nods while mentally filling that away. '_ So its called Taijutsu here? That's good to know but not all of my moves fists I wonder what he would call those? Best not to think of it right now_.'

Ranma looks at Kyuubi who had a small smile on his face while watching them. "Alright I won't start today as I need to think cause I can't teach you the way my old man did me. I don't want to inflict that sort of treatment on anyone else." Naruto just nods and continues to hug Ranma. Ranma just looks out the window to see the village he would now be living in for this life. '_Maybe I can make things better for him I don't want to have my new little brother to be hurt so much again._'

* * *

8 years later

* * *

It was a calm day in the village of Konoha. "Come back here you little brats!" Or calm as it could get with two pranksters running around wrecking havoc. We see Naruto wearing a neon orange jumpsuit with Ranma wearing his red silk shirt and black pants next to him both with paint buckets. One thing that had changed when Ranma made younger again is that he could experience what he never had before which was pranking and having fun even if it was only with one other person. Naruto looks behind him and sticks out his tongue and laughs. "You can't catch us! We are to awesome for you!" One of the Chunnin chasing them gets angrier and yells at them."How dare you paint the Hokage Monument you brats! We will get you for this!"

Naruto just keeps laughing while Ranma was snickering next to him. They run past a fence and as soon as the ninjas chasing them past they let down the covering that they hid behind to look like the fence down showing both of them snickering. "Hehehe how could they fall for that its a simple covering move." Ranma just shrugs and continues to snicker when both feel a hand on their shoulders causing both of them to pause. Looking behind them they see their academy teacher Iruka standing behind them a frown on his face.

"And just what do you think you were doing out of class?" Naruto and Ranma look at each other and then at Iruka. "Training?" Iruka gets a twitch in his eyes."Training... you call painting the Hokage monument training!" He wraps both boys in chains and drags them to the classroom.

* * *

At the Academy

* * *

Naruto and Ranma were deposited in the front of the class. Everyone else was snickering at them while Iruka was taking deep breaths. Turning to them Iruka speaks. "Naruto... Ranma you shouldn't be skipping class both of you have failed the last two graduation tests this isn't the time to be fooling around." Naruto just turns his face away while Ranma rolls his eyes. This causes Iruka to get a tick mark. "Were going to have a review on the Henge no jutsu! Those that have passed have to line up as well!"

The entire class grumbles and glares at the the two. Iruka was in front with a clipboard while everyone was lined up. "Haruno Sakura!" Sakura steps up. "Hai! Haruno Sakura going. Henge!" One poof of smoke and in Sakura's place is a copy of Iruka one puff more and then Sakura is turned around with stars in her eyes. "Did you see that Sasuke-kun!"Iruka makes a mark on his board and then calls out the next person. "Alright then... Uchiha Sasuke." While Iruka was watching Sasuke Ranma and Naruto were looking at each other as if they were speaking to each other.

Other kids around looked at the two warily knowing that the two were usually planning a prank when they did that. Which in fact they were by a mental connection they somehow had come about due to being off shoots of the same soul. '**_So your going to do that move on Iruka eh Naruto? This should be a laugh._**' Naruto started to snicker which Ranma picked up on and snickered to. '_** You better believe it bro this is gonna knock him off his feet**_.' The kids around them had started to slightly edge away from the two as they were snickering knowing they had something planned and did not what to get caught up in it.

"Uzumaki Naruto."Naruto walked up and did the handsign while using his chakra. "Henge!" One poof of smoke later reveals a Mature female Naruto without clothes with clouds covering the suggestive parts. "Oooh is this good Iruka-sensei?" Iruka gawked for a couple seconds before blasting backwards with a nosebleed. Naruto releases the transformation to show him laughing his ass off. "Hahahaha you like that Iruka-sensei? I call it my Sexy jutsu!"

Iruka was instantly on his feet with wads of tissue up his nose while his head grew to a tremendous size and then yelled at him. "DON'T MAKE UP STUPID JUTSUS YOU IDIOT!" To Iruka it looked like a regular transformation into a prank jutsu but unknown to him Naruto had actually transformed into a girl. He been told by Ranma of his ability to changer genders based on will even if he was born a boy. Naruto when he was told this about four years ago wanted to be more like his brother. He had learned the Henge in the academy even if it was the wrong seals Naruto's luck kicked in to reveal a real transformation jutsu.

After that discovery Naruto and Ranma both worked on the Jutsu trying to master it down to one hand seal that was mostly used in the Henge no jutsu so that others thought that was the jutsu they were using. Both had gotten it down to the one seal and kept it a secret that it was a full transformation.

* * *

Night time at the Hokage monument

* * *

Ranma and Naruto were scrubbing the faces of the hokages while Iruka was watching. Iruka just shook his head not knowing what prompted the brothers to paint the Hokage faces. "You know at this rate both of you are gonna be here all night. Ranma just sighs and Naruto just looks up at Iruka with slight glare. "Its not like there's anyone waiting at home for us anyways we don't really care." Iruka face blushed slightly at being reminded that they were both orphans. "Well... if you finish soon I'll take you and Ranma our for ramen what do you think?" This got a reaction from both of them Ranma smiled and Naruto broke out into a wide grin. "All right now that's motivation!"

* * *

At Ichiraku Ramen Bar

* * *

Iruka was letting out a sigh as he was watching Naruto and Ranma eat away his paycheck for the month. While Ranma was restrained Naruto pigged out eating at double the pace Ranma ate at. "You know I won't be able to treat both of you like this often you both eat enough to empty my wallet of its paycheck for a month."Letting out another sigh Iruka finishes his own bowl of ramen. "Naruto...Ranma why did you paint the Hokage faces? You both do know who they are right?" Naruto pauses eating and looks at Iruka. "Yea I know they were the most powerful ninja of the village and its leaders in the past!"

Iruka nodded and then looks at Ranma who was still eating."Then why did you do it you two?" Naruto squinted at Iruka then broke out into a grin. "Because I'm gonna surpass them all when I become hokage!" Ranma stopped eating for a moment and looked up at Iruka. "I did it because hes my family...and family supports each other and looks out for each other." Ranma closes his eyes and says to himself. '_They don't put one through training that could kill you or use you as a commodity._'

Naruto finishes his current bowl and fidgets for a moment before looking at Iruka. "Ne sensei?" Iruka looks at Naruto."Yes Naruto?" Naruto fidgets some more before looking up. "Can I see your headband?" Iruka just shakes his head. "Nope this is the sign that your a ninja and a adult you have to graduate first then well see about a headband Naruto." Naruto sighs then perks up."Another bowl of ramen old man!" Iruka just cringes and looks at his wallet bidding fare well to his wage for this month.

* * *

And finish! Not as long as the starting chapter but it has some length. Please read and review and try not to flame ye? Any flames you do ill probably just ignore anyways :D


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto/Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

The next day

* * *

Ranma was in a training field with Naruto watching him do a kata he had taught him a week earlier. '_Hes learning it at a good rate... no were fast as I did but that's to be expected hes not exactly me_.' Looking up at the sky Ranma went into deeper thought. '_My work on ki has payed off I can use it without focusing a emotion now and I can do the old freaks butterfly kiss with a tendril of ki letting me hit at range.'_ Looking back down at Naruto he sighs and gets up. "Bro that's enough work on that kata for now take a break. I know you have a huge amount of stamina. But I still want you to take a break."

Naruto nods and walks over to were Ranma is sitting and plops down. "Do you think its going to be bushin again on the final?" Ranma just nods and looks down. They had tried everything they could for Naruto learning chakra control hours on end and having him use the tiniest amount of chakra he could but they still turned out wrong. They both knew it was a problem of overloading as Ranma had the same problem before he managed to get his control to a point to let him use the bushin jutsu.

"Naruto if you fail again I'm not passing either. I'm not leaving you to work this out on your own." Naruto smiled at this. Every time he had failed Ranma had also failed on purpose just so he stayed with him. They had both started the academy earlier then the other kids their age and was now with their current age group. "Thanks big brother that means alot to me." Ranma looked to the side for a moment then back at Naruto. "How has your control of your ki gotten?"

Naruto smiled again. "Its gotten much better I can make a ball of it now in my hand." Ranma nodded and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. " I think its time I started you on the hidden weapons style this way you can store your prank supplies on yourself and your gear as well. " Naruto looked at Ranma eyes shining eagerly at learning something new. He knew that Ranma had alot of things he could do and Naruto wanted to do them as well. He had been told by Ranma that he would train him in them as soon as he was ready. Listening to Ranma explain the style Naruto took down mental notes as well as writing a few things down.

After Finishing explaining on how to manipulate the ki in the needed way to make the pocket he demonstrated it to Naruto a few times and then had him attempt it. Naruto surprisingly managed to put the coin they had been practicing with in the pocket on his second try."Alright now that you have a Ki pocket. You can store more things over time as your ki builds up as does your control. The pocket only takes a tiny amount of ki to keep up but takes alot to create. Overtime as you use your ki pocket more the ki you are using will slowly increase its size and so will the cost of keeping it up but as that is happening your ki is also growing so it won't really matter. And with that rate you regain your ki at you don't have to worry to much about running out of ki."

"Now you can expand the ki pocket yourself but that leads to being unable to being to pull out what you want and things end up a cluttered mess that is why I have never expanded it myself and let it grow on its own." Naruto took this all in and nodded. "Ranma... if I can make pockets with ki... can I make a clone with it?" Ranma gave a slight smile but sighed. "Naruto while you can indeed make clones with ki your not near the level you need to be to do it. Ki clones are more advanced then chakra clones. The only one you could do would be the after image but that's not a true clone either and it only lasts for about two to three seconds. Its time we went to the old man about this. He might have a solution to the problem we are having."Naruto nodded at that and looked up at the sky. "Say can we get some Ramen first?" Ranma just gave another sigh and chuckled. "Sure Naruto lets go get some Ramen its the only place that serves us food anyways."

* * *

At Ichirakus

* * *

Ranma while having a like of Ramen did not easy as much as Naruto did who had gotten a bigger like of Ramen from his parents. "Keep in mind Naruto we can only eat so much we don't have that much money." Naruto finishes his current bowl and lets out a belch. He looks over at Ranma and gives out a satisfied sigh. "I know I know but its so good... old man another Miso Ramen!" Ranma just goes back to his bowl and continues to eat at a more normal pace then what Naruto was doing. "We are just lucky they give us Ramen that have the nutrients we need and at a discount." Naruto finished his last bowl of Ramen and put down the payment for his and Ranma's meal and they both start walking off. "Ne bro there is one place we have not tried to eat at yet. You know that one Dango place that has the crazy lady?"Ranma nods and thinks back to the time he saw the lady in the village when he was going for a walk in his Cloak to get a layout of the village.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

Ranma was walking along the streets in his thief veil cloak so that he would not be bothered as he was doing this at night when most kids his age were asleep at home. "Aw common Kurenai! He was asking for it he called me a snake whore and a bitch!" Ranma startled looks to were he heard the voice. He sees a young woman with purple hair being supported and restrained by a younger lady with brown hair and crimson eyes. The younger woman sighs. "Yes I know Anko but I couldn't let you castrate him and then shove the said parts up his ass." The older one pouts. "But.. but Kurenai he was asking for it! Haven't I proven I'm loyal to the village? I told them all I know and I want to murder Orochimaru!" The younger one sighs. "Sometimes people are just to blind to see that Anko."

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

"You know Naruto while she acts like a crazy lady I'm sure that's just Anko's mask like the dead last one you have." Naruto rubs the back of his head. "That might be true but she didn't have to try and impale me with Dango skewers!" Ranma just stared at him. "She loves Dango like you love Ramen and you took some and ate it in front of her while she was watching and said it was good but not as good as Ramen. Please tell me... what were you thinking then?" Naruto blushed and mumbled to himself while Ranma just sighed." Common lets go see the old man and see if we can have some help with your problem."

* * *

Hokage Tower

* * *

Reaching the secretary of the hokage Ranma clears his throat getting her attention. The secretary looks up with her big round glasses making her eyes look larger then normal. "Oh Ranma-kun and Naruto-kun! What can I help you with today?" Ranma gives a small smile. "We need to speak to the old man about a problem we have been having Rose." Rose blinks and nods and presses a button on her stand. " Hokage-sama Ranma-kun and Naruto-kun are here to see you about something should I send them in?" A voice comes though the intercom she just spoke in. "Go ahead and send them in Rose." She nods and looks at the two. "Well you heard him go on in." Nodding in thanks both enter the room were the Hokage was working on his paperwork which took up most his desk and made three stacks two feet high next to it. "Well boys what can I do for you today anything is better then having to do all this paperwork. I swear it multiplies like rabbits on fertility drugs." Both boys sweat drop and blink and see a fourth stack join the other three causing the sweat drop to get even bigger.

"Well Jiji... you see the problem is that I can't seem to do the bushin jutsu it always ends up looking dead and pasty white on the floor." Sarutobi blinks. "Go ahead and make one for me." Naruto nods and makes the hand signs. "Bushin no jutsu!" A puff of smoke later and a dead looking Naruto clone is on the floor. "You see what I mean jiji?" Sarutobi blinks and mutters "I see... I see indeed." Getting up he goes to a nearby wall and nicks his thumb on his teeth and places the bloody digit on the wall. A complicated seal flashes into sight then the wall opens inwards like a pair of double doors. Reaching inside he takes out a scroll and closes the doors and reactivates the seal.

Sitting back down at his desk Sarutobi clears this throat. "Now boys... the main problem is that you simple have to much chakra, bushin no jutsu takes so little that people with naturally large reserves will have a hard time to use. Now normally this is fixed by the leaf sticking exercise. But Naruto has so much that will not help in this case. Am I correct that you to Ranma have a hard time with this move?" Ranma nods his head."I see then let us give you a clone jutsu you can use normally I would not give this to people below special jounin. But In this case because you both have so much chakra I don't have to worry about that aspect. This is the Kage Bushin no jutsu which creates solid copies of the user. I am giving you this scroll so that you may learn this. Do not teach anyone else this move or lend them this scroll. Make sure to read the entire thing boys."

Naruto takes the scroll and then looks at Sarutobi before breaking out into a huge grin. "Thanks jiji I'll have this down in no time!" Racing out of the office Naruto starts to run to the training field leaving Ranma behind who just sighs. "Thanks old man and by the way if that jutsu you gave him makes solid clones of yourself why don't you use it for your paperwork?" Ranma leaves the office leaving the third with a large sweat drop. "Why didn't I think of that?" Reaching into his desk he takes out a slip of paper and puts it one his desk. If one was to look closer at the said paper one would read the words on it.

:Step1 Place on a flat surface in the middle.

:Step2 Proceed to bang head on paper.

:Step3 Cease when you are done or are unconscious whichever comes first.

The Hokage proceeds to do this causing his secretary Rose outside to look inside and sigh. "Hokage-sama if you knock yourself out I'm not taking you to the hospital or your chair."

* * *

Back at the Training Field

* * *

Naruto was waiting for Ranma to reach the field before he attempted use the jutsu so meanwhile he was reading the entire scroll taking in the details. After a few minutes of reading Ranma comes into the clearing and sees Naruto reading the scroll. "So bro... what does this jutsu do exactly beside a solid clone?" Naruto twitched for a moment before turning his eyes over to Ranma. "Well... from what I can tell this divides the users chakra among the clones he creates making it hard for anyone to tell which is the original as each has the same signature and level of chakra as the creator. Also when a clone is dispelled its memories come back to the user making this a effective spying tool...and prank tool. It could also be used to learn Chakra control as that is mental anything physical will not be transferred to the user."

Ranma nodded and gave a grin. "We can use this for when we start getting you into fuinjutsu Naruto because I know your interested in it." Naruto's eye sparkled and he spoke to Ranma in a excited tone. "Hey If I study seals enough I could find a way to get to your old world to visit!" Ranma twitched for a moment but gave out a low sigh and a sad smile. "While I thank you for the thought I don't think that's going to happen for a long time that sounds like it would be a extremely complicated seal." Ranma looked at the sky and let out a whisper that Naruto knew he wasn't meant to hear. "Besides... they probably forgot me already the punching bag of Nermia."


	4. I dont like this

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet

4. General Use of the Website

hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:

A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.

B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.

C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.

E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.

program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.

Rating:

Pairing:

Summery:

Authors Note:

no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.

advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.

is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.

6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma1/2

Some Anime Characters will be ooc at some you and Please review!

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

"_letters_"

* * *

That night at the Hokage tower

* * *

Sarutobi had managed to finish all his paperwork about half an hour ago and was enjoying some quiet reading time with his favorite students book. "Oh Nancy how naughty... ooh!" a knock on the door interrupted his reading. Stashing his book in a drawer. "Come in!" The door opens showing Kyuubi walking in and closing the door behind himself."Ah Kouken how nice of you to drop by. Fancy a bit of sake or tea?" Kouken(Kyuubi will be known as Kouken from now on) Simply smiled. "Tea is fine Sarutobi. I came by to tell you that Ranma is getting ill intentions from Mizuki but he can't pin point his plan."

Sarutobi sighed rubbed his temples. "I thank you for the information but I just can't simply arrest him now it would bring up to many questions as there is no physical proof." Pouring out tea for both of them he takes a long sip from his spoke up again. "Ranma seems to think he will make his move after the graduation from the academy what that move is... well that is another thing entirely. I must say time and again you have a good tea." Sarutobi lets out a chuckle puffing on his pipe creating several smoke circles.

"Its a family blend its quite the calming tea I do admit. I can't count how many times I have drank it to reduce stress or calm my temper. The only other person I can think that makes a better tea is Ranma."Kouken nods at that. "Indeed his tea is simply heavenly to drink something about a recipe from the most caring person in his old life. It was said she could stop a fight with tea and cookies." Sarutobi lets out a smile. "She sounds like a remarkable person to able to stop a battle with tea and cookies." Kouken cracks a smile. "According to Ranma she was known as the Angel of Nermia not a violent bone in her body."

Looking up from his tea he looks at the Hokage who looked the same as he had several years ago. "So... Sarutobi how long do you plan to keep the illusion of being a old gray man up?" Sarutobi sighs and looks behind him to the hokage mountain. "I'll keep it up until my foolish apprentice comes to kill me and destroy Konoha. He will be very surprised to see me younger then he thought. While not my prime... I am alot stronger then what I was. It gave me the energy to deal with council again and keep them down. Sometimes I wish I could simply disband the council but it is necessary to run the village."

There was a silence after that both quietly drinking tea. Kouken spoke again. "You know despite how he says he fine about not seeing his old world again Ranma needs some closure. I can tell he needs to see his Mother and Kasumi. Naruto has been learning seals in his off time while Ranma is by himself to see if he can make a seal array to help make a portal to his brothers world." Sarutobi face shows a proud smile. "The boy is a genius of the sealing arts hes already a master of most jounin level seals and has even made himself a few without letting Ranma know. The only reason I know is because of you and the crystal ball I have. I know he has quite a bit of spending money for providing seals for the Iron Kunai weapon shop run by the Kinzoku family they have quite the talent with metal be it smith or weapon specialist."

Sarutobi sighs. "So much has happened since that night its hard to believe Naruto only had me and two ramen stand chefs nice to him. Now he has family and you to help. Sometimes I wonder what Minato saw in this village. They praise him with such loyalty and then spit on his wish and try to kill or maim Naruto." Kouken shrugs "You can't completely blame them Naruto is a reminder of what they lost because he is my prison and some people cannot see past that. Its human nature."

Sarutobi nods and then looks down at his desk."I swear the civilian council is full of fools they want nothing but to kill Naruto I get a request a day from them slipped into my paperwork. I sometimes wonder why there is a civilian council it is so corrupt its not funny." Kouken putting down a empty tea cup speaks. "Well lets get off these topics nothing good comes from brooding. The Uchiha is proof of that hes been approached by Naruto for friendship and he completely shot him down. This in itself is a sad and a relief as I know of the the Mangekyo sharingan comes from the death from someone they are close to or according to the scrolls that they have their best friend."

Sarutobi rubs his temples remembering the fiasco with Itachi and Shisui when Itachi gained his new eye. Then the later thing of the elders and Danzo going behind his back giving Itachi a mission to slaughter his clan which he managed to get leeway for Sasuke. " Well lets get off these topics like you said and switch to something more pleasant?" Sarutobi and Kouken continue speaking throughout the night.

* * *

Day of the Finals

* * *

Ranma was looking at Naruto snoring away in his bed and sighed. He reached out and shook Naruto awake. " Whats going bro?" He gave Naruto a flat look at and then at the clock. "Its a hour till the academy starts get up and get ready and get some breakfast I made." Naruto was gone in a flash the door to the shower closing in his wake. Ranma chuckles at his speedy exit." Always the same thing a vanishing act into the shower." A little later sees Ranma and Naruto at the table eating breakfast. "So... bro what are we going to do about Mizuki?" Ranma swallowed what he was chewing and looked at Naruto. "I believe hes going to approach you or me if we were to fail about something that might be treason to the village. I would like us to fail again and speak to the old man when he does. You don't have to but the chances are he will approach you more then me is very high and I bet the old man bend a few things for us given we would have exposed a traitor after one of the highest village secrets."

Naruto paused for a moment and nodded and swallowed his current mouthful. "I suppose that's the plan then... I never did like the way Mizuki-teme looked at me. And for a fact I know its him that puts the genjutsu on our tests and gives us bad equipment for the throwing test the gleams in his eyes when he looks at us says it all. Ne bro why don't you go on without me I have something left to do before I head to the academy."

Ranma gives Naruto a searching look but nods and leaves. Naruto making sure hes gone runs to his workroom with seals and takes out the array he has been working on for years and starts looking through it. "Given the rate its going now plus with shadow clones it should be done soon and he can get some closure about his past. I don't like the look in his eyes when they drift to his past they look dead and lifeless." Using the cross seal for the shadow clones jutsu he sets it to work on finishing the the seal array. Grabbing everything else he needed he runs out the door to the academy.

* * *

Later on the Clone test

* * *

"YOU FAIL!" Naruto hung his head while Mizuki tried to look nice. "Common Iruka he did manage to make a clone." Iruka glares at Mizuki out the side of his eye and then looks at Naruto and sighs. "You know very well that clone would never work and that fact it was only one clone and the not the required three to pass I'm sorry Naruto but you do not pass. Naruto with his head hung merely sighs and leave the academy to the swing were he would meet Ranma moving past parents of the other graduates that had passed.

"Look the demon failed hopefully his demon lover of a brother will also fail." "Shh! you know we can't speak of that here! Do you want to get in serious trouble with the third you know what the punishment is!" "Still it is quite a relief to see it failed can you imagine it becoming a ninja? Oh the horror I can't believe he was even let in the program."

Naruto tunes them out and soon Ranma is there next to him patting his shoulder with no headband as well. "Lets hope this works I didn't want to have to fail again for nothing." Soon a shadow falls over the two and they look up to see the white haired Mizuki looking down at them with what he thought was a nice smile. To Ranma he could tell it was fake as there was slight twitching on the sides of the lips as if he was straining to keep it.

"Now boys... I know your down about failing but there is a way to become ninja... its a secret make up test."Ranma and Naruto perk up knowing this was fake and he was about to try and con them into trying something forbidden. "All you have to do is sneak in the the Hokage tower at night and steal the forbidden scroll and take it to the shack in the woods." Naruto nods and smiles brightly for effect while Ranma just nods. Mizuki walks off and Ranma has his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Hokage tower later that night

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Mizuki wants you to get the forbidden scroll." Ranma nods and takes out a hand held recorder and presses play putting Mizuki's betrayal out for clear hearing. "I see... Ok boys you have a mission and if you succeed you shall be Ninja with a A rank mission on your file fail and you go back to the academy again you may start now." Seeing Naruto's sudden grin made a thought to go through his head. '_perhaps this was a bad idea to tell him like that?' _A poof of smoke later confirmed his belief and he was sent flying by a nosebleed. Ranma sweat dropped and walked over to wall were the scroll was laid out and picked it up. "Common Naruto drop that henge and common we have to meet Mizuki with this and expose him as a traitor." Naruto pouted for a moment before releasing the henge and following his brother out a thought going through his mind. _'I hope this works I didn't want to have to fail for nothing'_


	6. Notice!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01

Dracaro


End file.
